The Black Burglar
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Theres a burglar in town and no one is safe. Mr. Krabs is positive Plankton is behind the crimes and wants Spongebob to help put him away? But what happens when it turns out Plankton is innocence?


IB: My first Spongebob fic. I really shouldn't be doing this. I have so many unfinished stories.

Clad: And this will be one of them.

IB: No one asked you.

Clad: Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg

IB:I own my oc the Burglar.

Clad:No we ocs own you.

IB:Shush it you.

Clad: Read/Review and obtain free chum for the rest of your natural life until it kills you.

Plankton:Hey!

IB: Enough nonsence. The story beings now!

Chapter 1 A crime is A foot

_Ah Bikin Bottom in the dead of night so quite, so peaceful. What is this?_

A person dressed in all black with a big grin plastered on his face took out a shot gun and pointed it at the Krusty Krab door, snickering.

_There appears to be a burglary a foot._

Bang!

The bullet blasted the door and it fell down, with a smirk the no good Burglar crept inside, "They make it too easy..." Overconfident he slipped on a banana peel, "Woahhh!" Yelled the Burglar whose feet slipped on oil and the pathetic fool fell on his backside. "Oooh..ow..." Grumbling his right eye scanned the are for any more traps. Not seeing any he slumped over to the cash register ego a bit more dashed and grabbed it.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Release my money or prepare to suffer dire conquences Plankton!"

Mr. Krabs voice warned.

"What?" The Burglar jumped nearly having a heart attack at the loud sirens that blasted at a dangerous high tune throughout the resteraunt.

"You have been warned." A giant boot fell from the ceiling and landed on top of the Robber.

Angrily pushing the boot off the Burglar dusted his clothes. Grumbling, he blinked tilting his head as another boot kicked him in the stomach, right out of the Krusty Krab and onto the hard ground. "Ooof.." Moaning the Crook stood up and jumped in alarm at the sound of..

"STOP RIGHT THERE PLANKTON!" A flash light was shot right at the poor souls eyes.

"Ow that hurts!" He yelled in a higher voice, backing away.

"Your disguise can't fool me," Mr. Krabs hissed, eyes narrowed. "Hand over the Krabby Patty formula."

"The what?" The Crook frowned, most confused and a bit ticked off, everything was just going so wrong, it didn't seem fair.

The angry crab poked his claw in the Burglars stomach, "Don't you the what me! Plankton!"

With a hiss the lowlife criminal shoved him aside, "Your looney old man!" He stormed off in a foul mood, hearing police sirens he let out a more girlish yelp and took off into the bitter darkness.

Shaking his fist in the air Mr. Krabs yelled, "That's right!You better hide, Plankton because when I find you!"

"You'll do what?" The little creature asked, walking out with the formula.

"Oh hi Plankton I can't talk I have to stop you from tricking me, it won't work. I'm on to you!" The crazed Crustacean pointed his claw at the little man who blinked.

"Um okay..." Bewildered he watched Mr. Krabs run off into the darkness. Smirking Plankton shook his head, "Looks like old age is finally getting to Eugene." Happy that he had stolen the formula without so much as a struggle the evil man ran into to the Chum Bucket as the sun started to rise in the distance.

_Ah...well it looks as if things have calmed down. Wait? What? This it can't be!_

"It can and it is!" The fish announcer yelled from Spongebobs TV. "It appears Bikin Bottom has a new evil doer a foot. You are warned to lock your refrigerator doors, keep all your stuffed animals secure and please sweet Neptune if you just ordered a pizza get rid of it right away because the Black Burglar will appear at your door steps. Money isn't safe either, nothing is, were all doomed! Execuse me while I go pack my stuff and leave town until its safe again!" The channel shorted out.

"Barnacles"! Spongebob grabbed his head in alarm.

"Meow.." Gary mewed.

Sponge faced his snail frowning, "I know it's awful Gary, Bikin Bottom isn't safe anymore not with that horrible burglar on the loose." His blue eyes went wide and he grinned knowing just who to call, "I know just who to call, Gary!" Leaping in the air he grabbed his phone, dialed..

"No!" Barancle Boy slammed the reciever down.

Listening to the ring tone Spongebob sighed, if the greatest super heros wouldn't help this town? Who would?. Humming in thought he paced the floor and snapped his fingers, "I know!" Giddy and full of happy gooness he laughed running outside right too, "Squidward!" SQUIDWARD!" he banged on the door as hard as he could, hoping his 'pal' would answer. "SQUIDWARD!"

Squidward moaned in his sleep, holding his pillows to his ears as his name blasted through the outside window. Why did he leave it open?

"SQUIDWARD!"

Grumbling the grumpy squid stood up, stretched, smacked his lips as his tired eyelids blinked and he groaned in annoyance, "Spongebob..." Mumbling Squidward marched down the stairs and opened the door.

"SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD! Oh hi Squidward," Spongebob smiled warmly at him, not noticing how tired Squid looked or murderous. "Bikini Bottom needs your help. There's evil afoot!"

"Yeah it's standing right in front of me," He slammed the door and walked off, twitching when he heard the dreaded..knock. "Just ignore it Squidy." With each knock he walked up the stairs, wishing he could cut off his ears or suddenly go death.

"SQUIDWARD!"

"Just ignore him, he'll go away eventually.." Squidward threw himself on his bed, curled up under his blankets, hugged Clarry and sighed, smiling..

"SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD!"

Five minutes he could handle. An hour was passable. BUT FIVE HOURS! Weren't there laws against this kind of torture? Feeling angry and dangerous Squidy stomped down the stairs and opened the door. He grabbed Spongebobs throat and strangled him to death..

BZZZZZZZZZZ!

"SQUIDWARD!" Spongebob popped out on the disturbed mans bed, holding an alarm clock, "Squidward!"

"What?" he snorted, eyes open, Squidward tried to understand what was going on and grunted, "Your alive?"

"Of course I'm alive silly!" The sponge ignored the sad look on his 'friends' face and smiled "Now then, I need your help in saving Bikini Bottom."

Taking big deep breaths the annoyed artist tried to remain as calm as he could, "Spongebob, I hate this town, I hate you. I would never help you in a million years not even if I was dying in a fire and there was no way out!" Standing, he clenched his fists and grabbed the Sponges head, "And I rather be burned alive ten thousand times than hear your annoying voice ever again!"

Spongebob stared at him innocently, "So does this mean you won't help save Bikini Bottom?

Twitching the angry squid tossed him out the window and screamed, "YES! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU!" BLEEP! Went a passing truck. Still shaking his fist Squidward who has gone completely barnacles kept yelling out so many cuss words until he fell on the floor, nearly dead.

Sighing Sponge shook his head, maybe he had gone too far in trying to get Squidward to help. After all he was an artist! Not a super hero, but the reall heros didn't seem interested. Didn't anyone care about the safety of the public anymore? Hands in his pockets he slumped towards his house, not seeing the passing Truck of Chum that was about to run him over...

Stay tuned...

Clad: Review and get a free...Krabby Patty..Hurry take it before Mr. Krabs comes and will forget all about giving you the chum.


End file.
